The subject application relates generally to an apparatus for a header of an agricultural harvester, such as, but not limited to, a combine, windrower or the like. In particular, the subject application relates to a self-adjusting deck plate for a row unit of an agricultural harvester.
An agricultural harvester or combine typically employs headers such as a corn harvesting header that includes a series of row units which are identical to each other. Each row unit includes a pair of snapping rolls having a snapping slot formed between them. Gathering chains having gathering fingers guide corn stalks into the snapping slot. The snapping rolls pull the corn stalks through the snapping slot and the ears are removed from the stalks as they come into engagement with opposed edges of stripper plates or deck plates which bracket the slot between the gathering chains and the snapping rolls.
It is conventional for at least one of the two stripper plates to be mounted on the row unit frame for movement toward and away from the other stationary plate. This movement permits the gap between the opposing stripping edges to be varied to accommodate different corn crops and crop conditions. However, adjustment of the gap is typically accomplished by an adjusting mechanism that controls the plurality of row units of the header in unison which must be initiated by the user and which does not allow for individual row unit adjustments.